


Perfect For A Beginner

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, FFXV NSFW Week, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: This little one-shot surrounds a much happier AU where Lunafreya still has the role of princess/is not an oracle while Aranea is basically her shield.Aranea walks in on Lunafreya in a very.. compromising position and decides to make it not so awkward by joining her.





	Perfect For A Beginner

Aranea strolled down the halls, deciding to check up on princess Lunafreya since she’s been silent and hadn’t exited her bedroom yet, and she knew Lunafreya would be alright, but she just wanted to make sure.. As soon as she wrapped her fingers around the doorknob, she froze when she heard small whimpers that sounded exactly like the young princess. She swung the door open and ran in ready to kick some ass then quickly kicked the door shut when she realized what is really going on. Lunafreya jumped up and pulled her hand away from in between her legs, face flushed from the pleasure she had been giving herself. Aranea blinked a couple of times at the sight, taking it in and processing the thought that a girl who seemed pure and innocent knew how to masturbate. 

 

“What image have you had twirling around inside that brain of yours, sweet princess?” She kicked her shoes off and slowly made her way to the bed, licking her lips when she saw how disheveled Lunafreya is, her legs wide open with her shirt unbuttoned- wait.. That’s Aranea’s shirt! “And that’s.. Oh,” she placed her fingers underneath Lunafreya’s chin and leaned in, pecking those gorgeous, plump lips any woman would be lucky to kiss on a daily basis. The blonde woman moaned against her lips, sliding her hands down Aranea’s shirt and into her tight leather.. Pants? She whined as the other circled her fingers on her inner thigh, so damn close to rubbing against the folds of her vagina. She then pulled her pants off, kicking them off when they got to her feet. 

 

“So you don’t-”

 

“That’s right, hon, I go commando in clothing like that.” She gently pushed Lunafreya onto her back and pushed her finger to in between the folds and slowly rubbed her finger against her clit, drawing a gasp from the younger and she arched her back, grinding against her finger, craving more contact. 

 

“A-Aranea-”

 

“Were you thinking about me doing this to you?~” Lunafreya nodded and pulled her to lay beside her and kissed her desperately, wanting her so badly, since she’s been daydreaming about a scene like this for a year now. She lifted Aranea’s shirt and used one of her hands to squeeze her boobs, sighing at how soft and squishy she imagined them to be before leaning her head forward and pressed her face into them, sliding her tongue out to pull one of the nipples into her mouth, feeling butterflies flutter around in her stomach as she heard a pleasured whine form in Aranea’s throat. She then squeezed her thigh before dipping her hand in between the both of her thighs and quickly went to rub against her, loving the reaction she got. The slight buck of her hips and the- Oh Gods, the way her finger slid so smoothly into her.. Much better than masturbation and the use of her own fingers. She moaned lowly and pulled away from the kiss, already getting into fucking Aranea with just her fingers.

 

“Fuck, princess.. You really have been wanting me-”  

 

“A-ah- How can I.. not?” She pressed her fourth finger into her and wiggled them around, beginning to search for that special spot, having some difficulty since Aranea had already found hers and is pleasuring her to the max. She bit her lip and tightened her thighs around that hand, bucking against the fingers and gasped audibly as she was brought closer to her climax. “A-Aranea- Gods..” 

 

She watched the other woman’s face and saw how she is in as much ecstasy as herself, Lunafreya kissed along her jawline and whimpered, highly appreciating the sounds she drew out of Aranea. 

 

Aranea pushed Lunafreya onto her back, her fingering getting even more intense as she grinds against the fingers inside of her. Lunafreya moaned and pulled Aranea down for a kiss as they both have their orgasms. 

After a minute of coming down from their high, they slid their fingers out of one another and Aranea plopped down on her own back. Lunafreya wrapped her arms around one of Aranea’s and closed her eyes, “How was tha-”   
  
“Was that your first time?” Lunafreya laid her head on Aranea’s shoulder and nodded, silently answering her question. Aranea turned slightly to wrap her free arm around Lunafreya’s waist and kissed her forehead, “I gotta say.. It felt as if a pro did it~” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Oh yea, princess.” The way Lunafreya curled up and snuggled against her melted Aranea’s heart, she totally loves this woman with every fiber of her being and she would never give this up for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! Aranea/Lunafreya is one of my top rare pairs and I will definitely write more for it soon. In the meantime, what next do you suggest for me to write? 
> 
> Also, since this has originally been created for FFXV Nsfw Week on Tumblr, there will be more works that surrounded that event! It truly was fun writing for it~


End file.
